Lady Grathan's Reward
by jedi7000nathan
Summary: A Certain Sith Warrior played by a certain player gets a well earned reward for a hard fight: the screen fades to black and this is what happens in between. My interpration of the Lady Grathan Romance from the Sith Warrior storyline, this has easily got to be the funniest quest in the whole game


Lady Grathan's reward

**AN: This is a short SWTOR one-shot about something that 98% of Sith Warrior players do when playing a male Sith Warrior (Seriously if you don't do this you're missing out on what has got to be the funniest encounter in SWTOR, its rather intensive: spoilers for what happens and my interpretation of what happens after you fade to black just so you know this my interpretations of events and what you think happens with your character is in your head but I consider this canon as regards to my personal canon) Also note this is a light side option and if you are one of those one-hundred percent Dark side players (I'm not and will never be because I dislike being a character who is a jerk to everyone and well I don't like being an unsympathetic character) you'll miss this which if you do that is a foolish decision because this is hilarious that its in the game; also for all players who play SWTOR never act one-hundred percent along one alignment path otherwise your character can feel unrealistic within the universe as a whole: also this goes double if you aren't playing a force user because non-force users do not give a damn about light or dark side.**

**Now with that out of our way we'll begun the story**

Dromund Kaas: At the Estate of the recently as of 10 minutes deceased Lord Grathan.

Uther-Ban the apprentice of Darth Baras grinned as he stood outside the door of Lady Grathan's chambers; his week had become pretty good: he had passed the trials on Korriban and become the apprentice to the Sith Lord and Dark Council member Darth Baras: all of this however was darkened by guilt; he had killed his cousin Yadira in a mission that hadn't been his choice: he had taken a faster ship to Dromund Kaas that quarters had been arranged for him on by his master and that had led him into the games of Grand Moff Kilran the Butcher of Coruscant. The resulting games led to him having to hijack the ship he was on fortunately enlisting the help of the ship's Captain Revinald Orzik without much bloodshed and then having to attack the Republic Warship Brentaal Star. The resulting boarding led him face to face with his cousin, whom he tried to avoid fighting knowing her well but alas it had come to battle and he was saddened by her death at his hands; both he and her were descendants of Yuthura Ban and her husband Revan, former Dark Lord of the Sith the Savior of the Republic thrice over and Grand Master of a restored Jedi Order which had fallen from his ancestor's path.

All that led to him being pent up and longing for someone to relieve his stress; anger granted him strength but it lead to more personal pain: the only person who kept him from losing it was his single companion: a Twi'lek slave named Vette who had come into his employ on Korriban as part of his final trail and who stuck around with him even after he removed the shock collar. He had strong feelings for her: she was beautiful her lovely Rutian blue skin he longed to have against his skin and those head-tails the Lekku were a great replacement for hair; her figure with ample C-cups, a supple and cute rump along with graceful curves made her a beauty: having seen Vette he understood why Twi'lek slaves were such a prized commodity; the only other race that had as much appeal to him apart from his own of course were the Sith Purebloods but the odds of him getting one to bed with him were well debatable, Miralans also had appeal along with Cathar; if he was honest he had a preference for alien girls.

His own body however would definitely be consider attractive, his body was well kept and strong, strengthened further by Sith training and the Dark Side of the Force however he resolved not to let it consume and twist him; he'd seen what people who immersed themselves too heavily in the dark side looked like and- it was hideous to behold. His facial features however were not flawless as a few cybernetics, due to his Sith parents, were at odd angles around his face however in spite of this he was and remained human.

That all in mind he opened the door to Lady Grathan's chambers, she and her son Beelzlit were waiting for him patiently, in his hand he held the mask of the recently killed Lord Grathan which for a Sith Lord of his stature and power it was impressive he had died so easily at the skills of one who was only an apprentice, let alone a Darth. Considering this Lady Grathan smiled more; she was an attractive woman in her mid-thirties, her first name was Ceilvanta, she had lovely blue eyes, light skin and wore a conservative outfit; it was grey in color with purple thread patterns about it, the attire left no skin bare as it also included gloves: her wore also an interesting headdress and at her side was a lightsaber. "I sensed my husband's death. Lord Grathan is no more. What pleasure to think he suffered." Lady Grathan greeted.

"He didn't enjoy it. He screamed like a stuck Kath Hound" Uther replied

"Mother what does this mean? Am I truly to become the master of this house?" Beelzlit commented, he was a 16 year old boy who was of similar build to his father.

"Yes Beelzlit: you will wear your father's mask and assume his identity. But you are not ready to rule. The voice will be yours but the words will be mine" Lady Grathan replied.

"I have longed for my father's death and the chance to take his power" Beelzlit replied.

"Yes this is a great day. You have served us well my new friend" Lady Grathan remarked.

"Perhaps you could show your appreciation in a more personal manner" Uther flirted, Ceilvanta smirked.

"Aren't you the rogue. You freed me from an inconvenient husband and put me in control of the house. Let me show you my appreciation. In private" Lady Grathan replied seductively.

"Whoa wait a minute you aren't seriously considering this?" Vette remarked to Uther. "You have terrible taste in women" Vette added.

"Shut up" Uther replied.

"You should keep your hands to yourself, but it's your life" Vette replied in defeat.

"Now that we've cleared that up, all this talk is making me impatient" Ceilvanta replied. "Beelzlit go find something to do? Your mother needs some privacy" Ceilvanta ordered.

"Yes mother" Beelzlit replied and took the mask and left the room.

"And are you going to dismiss your Twi'lek?" Ceilvanta asked.

"She never leaves my side" Uther replied, smirking.

"You've got to be kidding me" Vette replied.

"Well, well, well, whatever your say: it's your party" Ceilvanta replied, then rushed up and kissed him on the lips. The Kiss was passionate and tender.

"Great now what am I going to do here?" Vette commented as the two broke the kiss.

"I was hoping you'd join in" Uther replied mischievously, Vette shrugged.

"Well- why the hell not, it's going to happen eventually and lets get it out of the way here and now" Vette replied then took to removing her clothes; Uther and Celvanta did likewise, removing her headdress out popped a nice bob-cut head of deep copper brown hair; Ceilvanta with her clothes removed showed of her figure in full; ample DD-cups that rivaled Vette's now exposed C-cups and body that curvy and busty, the attire she wore before now made complete sense it was clear that as Ceilvanta was obviously not the most faithful spouse and thus Lord Grathan had forced his wife to wear attire that concealed her true beauty of a body, all in all she fit the classic definition of a MILF.

"Now my new lover what is your name as we never were formally introduced" Ceilvanta asked, fidiling with his boxers.

"Uther, Uther Ban" Uther replied. "And this is my slave Vette" Uther added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't remind me of that fact; as tempted as I am to sock you one in the nose I'm- well how show I put this pent up, I figured you'd take my first time at some point and its best to get it out of the way now; especially if it's a threesome" Vette replied and slapped him on the rump; the two woman kissed him Ceilvanta on the lips and Vette on his cheek as she wrapped her Lekku around his neck, both women together removed his boxers to find their prize. Which they broke their kiss to lean down to see.

"Wow!" Vette replied looking at the massive length. "Yep now I'm definitely not holding back" Vette commented then immediately, having seen her share of holo vids on the subject and known a number of girls who had been forced to work in Nar Shaadaa's red light districts, eagerly began to blow the length; Lady Grathan smirked and licked the large swollen ball-sacks which had all the strain of not having had a woman's touch ever in the man's life. Uther grinned as the two women did their work eagerly licking and blowing him; he wondered whether or not it was Vette's first time given her skill in giving head; but considering the fact she had been born on Nar Shaadaa he had a feeling she knew more then enough people that had done this sort of thing for a living; whether voluntarily or not and most often not as Nar Shaadaa was the moon of Nal Hutta and home to the Galaxy's wealthiest slavers outside of Zygeeria. He smirked thinking of Zygeeria and what a Zygeerian woman would be like in bed but considering their race frequent carried electro whips he was willing to bet the had very deviant tastes.

Speaking of deviant, Vette did something that could only be done by a Twi'lek, her Lekku were massaging his length; he'd heard about the licking Lekku but hadn't ever thought he'd experience it. However as exotic as this was it paled in comparison to what Ceilvanta and Vette did next; they wrapped their ample breast around his length and began to massage it; they took turns licking and sucking it in between making out passionately, Vette used her Lekku to another affect, when Ceilvanta and her removed their breasts to deepthroat him Vette slid one of her head-tails in between the bust of the widowed Sith Lady and stimulated them with Ceilvanta even going so far as to suck on the tail to Vette's enjoyment. At the same time her other Lekku was not unused as she gave Uther an even more riveting tail-job then before: it was too much for the virgin Uther to take and he came creaming both woman.

"That was enjoyable now lets give you something to really enjoy" Ceilvanta remarked then sat back on the nearby couch shaking her rear enticing him. "Come on charge me up my loading ramp" Ceilvanta replied (AN: This is KOTOR 2 referance in a conversation between Kreia and a Male Exile; there is an option to say "I'm not going to charge her up her loading ramp" which I'm guessing refers to anal sex, of course ever since I got that entendre I never chose that option again and told Kreia its not her business: mainly because Visas is the Best Star Wars Waifu in my opinion) Uther feasted his eyes on that ample ass and without hesitation to kiss his virginity goodbye charged her loading ramp. "OGH!" Ceilvanta moaned, she hadn't ever enjoyed something like this, her late husband had been a wimp in bed, she honestly was amazed that she had a worthy son in Beelzlit and when Lord Gratham had the misfortune to take the injury that required cybernetic reworks they had given up completely on any bedroom antics. Which was why she leapt immediately at the chance of fun with a younger man who was both stronger and more endowed then her late husband; that and she was deprived of this for about five years now.

Uther smiled eagerly riding the widow like a Kath Hound, he blushed when Vette came over and kissed him wrapping her Lekku around his neck. "I may want to do this again" Vette whispered then kissed him harder pressing her breasts against him; she then smiled as she came up with an idea and jumped on the couch. "Oh, you know what I have in mind crazy Sith lady" Vette remarked.

"Indeed, I hope you enjoy it; a virgin like you has no idea what you're in for" Ceilvanta replied and began licking it out with skill. "Oh its been a while since I've had a Twi'lek" Ceilvanta replied, she had cheated on her husband with slaves; more then a few Twi'lek slave girls had been brought to her room along with some slave men who suited her fancy; hell even a couple of her husband's apprentices warmed her bed. "Oh those were day's before my husband killed them all and locked me away: well no more of his nonsense in fact I think I'll stay a widow" Ceilvanta thought to herself as she licked Vette out; Vette moaned keen moans which were soon silenced by Uther's lips; Ceilvanta smirked knowing both these two would be reaching their limits "I wonder how many rounds they'll go" she thought.

On que and as Ceilvanta had timed both Vette and Uther orgasmed the latter filling her intestines with his seed and the former leaving cream she eagerly licked up. Uther then took both pulling them up again him and eachother; grinding their loins against his length. "Now which of you shall I take first" Uther remarked then smirked "Decisions, decisions, decisions" he added then decided since Vette had gone along willingly he would reward her service by her being his first woman who hooked up a power coupling together. (AN Another KOTOR 2 reference, man Male Exile is a player; especially with the right mods)

Vette spread her legs and waited; Uther took her gentely to her surprise; the snap of her hymen didn't cause her really any pain, the tortures she underwent on Korriban made her deaf to pain. What made her even more surprised was how gentle he was with her; whether this from a lack of experience or respect for her she couldn't say. "Uther" Vette moaned and kissed him as they enjoyed the missionary position for about two minutes before he pushed her upward cowgirl style so that the unattended Ceilvanta Grathan could experience his tongue. The taste of Ceilvanta was interesting and Ceilvanta found the lips of Vette to be more interesting, the two kissed and pressed their breast against each other as they kept going locked into this position for a good ten minutes before their limits were reached; Ceilvanta had been holding out by comparison but even she had her limits.

After pulling out of Vette he grabbed Lady Grathan picking her up and entering her; by comparison to Vette who had the tightness of a virgin, Ceilvanta had the warmth and embrace of an experienced bed warmer. As he carried out his thrusts Vette got on her knees and attended to his balls her hands groped his rear and her head-tails were put to use one wrapped around what little of Uther's length wasn't in Lady Grathan while the other was inserted in Ceilvanta's loading ramp. Ceilvanta kissed him and he kissed back; the passion of the three radiated in the force and were any other force users near them they would sense a surge of energy each time Uther peaked.

And peak he did, many times and in many positions; the one though he enjoyed most was easily anal: Vette's rear was tighter then Ceilvanta's and he had the luxury of having her with him on his travels; of the two woman he enjoyed Vette the most.

An Hour later… Ceilvanta kissed Uther one time as she put her headdress back on. "Of all the things I've had to do to gain power that was by far the least unpleasant" Ceilvanta remarked.

"Give me a holo-call if you want to do it again" Uther remarked.

"Oh yes I will; oh fair warning; expect a visit from an associate of my late husband: he will be an assassin sent after you; my son will have to keep up appearances as part of a cover up of the death of his father; also your reward is nearby on that table" Ceilvanta replied and pointed to a small container which Uther had Vette collect. "Do come again" Ceilvanta replied.

"Oh I will, when I have the time: for now I must return to my Master he will be expecting me" Uther replied giving her one more kiss. "I enjoyed my reward" he added as he and Vette left.

10 Minutes later in the Kaas Jungles… "So now about what happened" Vette started.

"Did you enjoy it?" Uther responded.

"Oh I did, in fact going forward I'd like to do more of it when well we aren't in a life or death situation; of all the Sith Lords in the Galaxy you are certainly the nicest I've ever met but still you have poor taste in woman, a Port in any storm?" Vette replied.

"Yes; something like that; but considering that if I exercise my passions in a less harmful way I won't let my anger cloud my judgement" Uther replied.

"I thought anger made Sith powerful" Vette replied.

"It does, but rage blinded leads to senseless destruction for a lot of enemies and to be honest when one has the Republic and the Jedi as enemies by virtue of being both Imperial and Sith I'd rather make sure that I don't make more then I already have" Uther replied. "Anyway my master will be most interested in what happened at the Estate.

Later at the quarters of Darth Baras. "YEARGH! I cannot break him!" Darth Baras roared the masked sith lord was angry that his captive was not being remotely forthcoming.

"I feel your anger master" Uther commented.

"A Blind, Comatose, Lobotomy patient could feel my anger" Darth Baras replied.

"Ok I'm officially scared" Vette commented

"And word has that Lord Grathan is incensed at the slaying of his secret son, I take it that was your handiwork?" Darth Baras replied.

"Yes, and after dealing with his son I stayed to socialize with Lady Grathan. An added humiliation for him" Uther added, behind his mask Darth Baras smiled then laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! Ah my young apprentice you just cheered me up" Darth Baras replied and then began to debrief him.

THE END

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this one oh it was fun to write, expect more of my other two big stories sooner rather then later: Empire's End and Killing Kuroinu have my focus, also to the people who keep insisting their characters can beat Asha or Erasiel you are horrible mistaken as they are far more powerful then I let on (Their actual power ranking is a 0 on that power ranking scale everyone is interested in) ; they are god-tier in power but they do not openly use their full power because it causes a LOT of collateral damage and they really do not want innocent people to die: also going forward an more debate on this topic will be regarded as spam; if you have a review for Empire's End or Killing Kuroinu please keep it either focused on what happened that chapter or you suggestions for the next ones I'd rather not have the reviews turn into a mess of unrelated sub stories that have no connection to the plot (And never will; you're as likely to convince me to put them in as you are to convince me to accept the Sequel trilogy as canon or to convince Disney to bring back the EU and throw out said Sequel trilogy as non-canon) instead you know for reviews on events: also at the same time don't expect me to change characters from the way I have them planned; when it comes to character development and don't tell me what you think the story will be; because what you're expecting won't be what I'm writing (Unless you're my Co-author Neo who is the only other person who'll know the twists; but there was one twist that even surprised him) because I always write what I want and not what somebody else does. Until next time this has been Nathan and I'll see you in the next chapter of Empire's End or Killing Kuroinu; whichever one I finish writing the next chapter for first.


End file.
